rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Myrtenaster
Myrtenaster (Mur-ten-es-stur) is Weiss Schnee's weapon of choice. It is a Multi Action Dust Rapier[https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/304167632012181505/photo/1 Monty Oum's Twitter] (MADR) that seems to act as a focus or source for Weiss' power. Description Myrtenaster is standard-sized for a rapier and primarily gray - silver in color. The hilt forms four prongs that act as a guard around the revolver's chamber-like mechanism in place of the usual basket hilt. Weiss controls this mechanism with her hands, and can change the modes freely. There are six modes in total, all of which affects Myrtenaster's combat abilities. They are red, light blue, violet, white, yellow and finally, blue. Each mode also seems to have another setting where runes of that color appear on the blade, but only white and red have been seen doing this so far. Myrtenaster is highly durable, slashing away at the Giant Armor with no visible side effects to the blade. Its most prominent ability lies in the revolver-like mechanism held within the hilt, which is color coded with various attributes activating depending on the mode. Special Functions Myrtenaster appears to have two distinct operating modes. The first is where the color-coded energy (presumably energized Dust) acts directly. The second is where the energy is instead fed into the energy glyphs that is the expression of Weiss' Semblance special ability. The same color selection on the revolver chamber can lead to radically different results depending on whether it is directly unleashed or channeled through a glyph. White-Modes.png|Diagram showing the locations for each mode. (Note: Assume you are looking at it from the blade) 1002_White_Trailer_5070.png|Myrtenaster - White: Main 1002_White_Trailer_4362.png|Myrtenaster - Yellow: Agility 1002_White_Trailer_4541.png|Myrtenaster - Blue: Repulsion(?) 1002_White_Trailer_4111.png|Myrtenaster - Red: Power 1002_White_Trailer_4208.png|Myrtenaster - Light Blue: Ice 1002_White_Trailer_4418.png|Myrtenaster - Violet: Slash *'Red' - When channeled into a glyph, this seems to create a repulsion effect. In the "White" Trailer, this is used to complete cancel out the force of one of the Giant Armor's sword strike. In Players and Pieces, it is used to boost Ruby Rose towards the Nevermore. In The Emerald Forest, this mode, when used directly, allowed Weiss to manipulate fire. Red runes appeared on the blade when she did this. This appears to be Weiss' primary ranged attack and is used again in Players and Pieces. *'Light Blue' - When used directly, this setting create a wave or field of ice, useful for trapping or immobilizing a foe. When channeled into Glyphs, it creates restraints that Weiss can launch towards a foe using a circling motion of Myrtenaster's blade. *'Violet' - This setting increases Weiss' attack power for a split second, dealing high damage with a slash attack. It is possible that this setting creates the black glyph that appears to have a motion-cancelling or adhesive effect that Weiss used to hold Ruby, in her makeshift slingshot, immobile until she had properly aimed her team-mate at the trapped Nevermore. *'White' - Weiss' default spell; this selection can create a solid-seeming force/energy disc that Pyrrha Nikos refers to as a "glyph", upon which she can stand, using it as a platform for various acrobatic movements including braking a free-fall and quickly reversing her motion by kicking off of it mid-air. When directly channeled through the blade, the white setting instead creates what is described as a 'finishing move' causing enormous damage to foes and potentially causing them to disintegrate into ice shards. On a final note, this spell, when channeled into the weapon itself, is shown to temporarily create a unique, glowing design along the length of the blade. *'Yellow' - Seems to enhance her agility. As of this time, we have not seen what happens if the yellow setting is channeled into a glyph. *'Blue' - When channeled into a glyph, this setting appears to create an anomalous gravitational field directly above the glyph. In the "White" Trailer, this is used to launch the Giant Armor in the air. In Players and Pieces, it enables Ruby Rose to ascend a vertical cliff-face as if she were running along the ground. It is also likely the setting that Weiss uses in the same episode to jump out of danger whilst carrying Nora Valkyrie. We have yet to see how this setting functions when used directly instead of through a glyph. 1108 Players and Pieces_18058.png|Creating the circle. 1108 Players and Pieces_18137.png|Holding Ruby in place. 1108 Players and Pieces_18494.png|Launching Ruby. 1108 Players and Pieces_18500.png|A small, light blue remnant where the circle used to be. It appears that, as general principles, red is a repulsive effect (harmonizing with the shielding/attack blocking effect seen in the "White" Trailer); blue appears to be a localized gravitational effect, also seen by how it allows Ruby to scale a cliff-face as if she were running along a horizontal surface. Black appears to be a stasis effect that prevents stored energy from being released. The white glyph appears to be the 'default' type and is possibly the unmodified expression of Weiss' Semblance. Excluding the revolving hilt feature, while Myrtenaster does have some ranged abilities it does not, contrary to all other protagonists' weapons so far, seem to have any classic "gun" abilities. Trivia *According to early concept art of Weiss and her weapon, it seems that Myrtenaster did not have a basket hilt, but instead possessed a classic gun shape with the barrel lengthening into the blade and a magazine or grip behind where the Dust was supposedly loaded. *Myrtenaster (Myrten Aster) is German for a family of flowers (Myrtle) that are typically found to be white, but can come in a variety of other colors. *Unlike many common rapiers, Myrtenaster does not have a knuckle guard, possibly due to the basket hilt. It also does not have a particularly heavy pommel either. *Myrtenaster can be seen simultaneously as the most static and dynamic of all the weapons in RWBY. Despite Weiss' rapier never changing its physical form, it does have six different Dust compartments that give it multiple abilities and make it quite adaptable to any situation. *Whenever Weiss charges with her weapon, a high-pitched screech can be heard. References Category:RWBY Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Items